She Giggled and Blushed
by SherbetKitty
Summary: At the Christmas Feast of '91, someone is tipsy while someone else becomes jealous...ADMM. ONESHOT. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Definetely not mine.

A/N Hey all! Haven't written in ages… Hope this is good enough… Set during PS/SS at the Christmas Feast. Reviews are really good birthday pressies! –hinthint-

She Giggled and Blushed

Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face, calling for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

* * *

It was the Christmas of 1991 and the remaining occupants of Hogwarts were having their feast. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore watched as the students and staff ate their meals, students discussing their received presents. He watched everyone having fun, not in the least bothered that half his staff were slightly tipsy. He saw the amazed faces of the first years as they ate. 

To his right, he saw his deputy and loving wife, Minerva McGonagall, finish off another glass of firewhiskey. "Um, Minerva," he began. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"Oh, of course not!" she replied. Albus looked over at Hagrid beside her, who was continuosly calling for more wine. His eyes widened when a very tipsy Hagrid leaned over and kissed Minerva, his Minerva, on the cheek. His eyes, if possible, widened even more when Minerva giggled and blushed and her top hat lopsided.

Underneath all the Christmas cheer, Albus felt a little jealousy stir at the sight to his right. However, he managed to sit through the remainder of the feast, although he may have replaced Minerva's firewhiskey with butterbeer, but she was too drunk to notice. She was one who became tipsy easily. When most people had left, Albus decided to go too. He marched up to his office, leaving the staff behind.

He muttered the password and entered. Back in the Great Hall, Poppy Pomfrey was getting ready to leave. "Come on, Minerva, " she said. "We'd better get you back to Albus' office." She was one of the few who knew they were married. "Minerva," she repeated when Minerva didn't move. Poppy sighed and grabbed her friend's arms and hoisted her up.

Minerva swayed slightly as she stood to her feet. Poppy thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll go get you something so you can at least stand on your feet. Just…stay here." Poppy was back in a flash. "Here, this will help you stand and be just a little less…tipsy," she handed Minerva a little bottle with purple liquid inside. Minerva downed it all in one gulp.

Poppy sighed. "I guess I'll have to escort you back to Albus' rooms."

"Thanks, Poppy," Minerva said gratefully.

"That's okay." Poppy and Minerva slowly made their way up to the Headmaster's office. Poppy whispered the password, "Minerva, will you be okay going up alone?"

The Transfiguration professor nodded and Poppy left for the Hospital Wing. Minerva entered the room quietly. "Albus?" she called. No answer. She wandered around and found him sitting on the bed in their room. "Albus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered shortly. Minerva came and sat next to him, laying a hand over his arm.

"Really, Albus. I know something is wrong. Tell me."

He glared at her before getting up to sit at his desk. Minerva followed and sat on the edge. She stared him down, "Albus. Tell me."

He glared at her some more before answering. "You."

"What about me?"

"And Hagrid."

"What?"

Albus frowned. "I saw him kiss you on the cheek at the feast."

Minerva paused, "Albus, what are you talking about?"

"The feast. You were both drunk and he kissed you on the cheek and you giggled."

"Oh, that? That was just a friendly thing, and we were drunk. Honestly." Minerva felt like laughing.

Albus huffed, "Didn't look like it."

"Oh really." Minerva shook her head. "This," she leaned towards him. "Is friendly." She kissed his cheek. "But this, is different." She cupped his face and kissed his lips.

"I like different," Albus said immediately.

Minerva smiled, "I like different too."

"Different is good."

"Very good."

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"What?"

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"No thank you," Minerva rolled her eyes then smiled. She kissed him again. "Happy Christmas, dear."

"You too." Albus stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Minerva slid off the desk and they stood in silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort. After a moment, Albus whispered something in her ear and Minerva, well, she giggled and blushed.

A/N That was a little bit of fun! Read and review! As said earlier, reviews make good presents! Hehe, it's the 12th (where I am, anyway) of August! Happy birthday to meeeeee! Hope you enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review! –confetti- Thanks for reading! –more confetti-


End file.
